Glory Highschool
by Alsheon
Summary: Glory Highschool is a prestigious mid-tier highschool. This few years they unexpectedly filled with many... Genius, prodigious... But unique students. Ye Xiu is only an avarage your everyday lazy student who slept on the class frequently and did nothing mostly. "WHAT AVARAGE! YOUR GRADES ARE STRAIGHT A WHILE YOU DID NOTHING!" Come an indigant shout from distance. HighSchool AU!


**This fandom has too few types of fanfic and... Almost nonexistent AU.**

 **As a proclamator I'll change that.**

 **Austin: Milady, please think this through! Stop this madness please**

 **Me: Shut up! I don't care! AU will be added! Soulmate AU is out of count.**

 **Let's add... HIGHSCHOOL!AU Wings! To every ships...? Well I don't care**

 **Edward: Plan this thoroughly first milady!**

 **Me: I have planned this and that's enough!**

 **Younger Ye Xiu! Highschool life! Youthful mischiefs! Typical highschool things! I'm coming! *diving in straightly***

 **Edward & Austin & Charles: MILADY, NO!**

* * *

Glory Highschool

Pairing: Hints of AllYe. Would I make it official? Idk! But hints of AllYe will be a lot

Tags: HighschoolAU, Highschool, younger casts, The author took some liberties, _Asian-school system because the author is an asian and QZGS is also from Asia._

Warning: This is truly a highschool life fic... There's no competition over the game or smth because that will make students seem lazy and careless and it won't be fun that way? Grammar mistake is unavoidable but you can point it out if you're willing. Typos.

Disclaimer: Quan Zhi Gao Shou © Butterfly Blue

Glory Highschool

.

*BANG*

Yu Wenzhou did not even bat an eyelid as the door of Student Council's room thrown open with a loud ear-shattering bang.

""Ye Xiu!"" two sets of loud obnoxious voice exclaimed as the school's chatterbox and the basketball's ace player tumbled into the room.

*c-crack* Yu Wenzhou finally winced as the poor door creaked in protest and a cracking sound can be heard. Dear God, they had just replace that door two weeks ago...

"Huang Shaotian, Sun Xiang, Did you two need something?" Yu Wenzhou keeps his pleasant smile as he kindly asked.

The two tresspassers straightened a bit, "President Yu, sorry for barging. We'ee searching for Ye Xiu, is he here?" Huang Shaotian politely asked whilst Sun Xiang glaringly scanned the room much to the other members' nerves.

Yu Wenzhou cupped his fists together and smiled, "He seemed to have another bussiness. What do you need with the vice pres?" Yu Wenzhou asked, curious on exactly what other mischiefs that the lazy prodigy had caused.

"He got perfect scores again in math and physic. I want to challenge him in another accounting duel, to put him in his place!" Huang Shaotian declared. Ah, so it's not really Ye Xiu's fault, just a matter of pride and bad luck.

"He deceived me this morning! My butt still hurt till now!" Sun Xiang gritted his teeth his chest is full of grudge and humiliation upon remembering the event earlier in the morning.

"..."

"..."

"...…" The entire Student Council plus Huang Shaotian blinked and stared blankly at Sun Xiang.

"What the f*ck _You_ and Ye Xiu had done in the morning?" Huang Shaotian demanded bluntly.

"Seriously... It's not even weekend..." Zhang Jiale murmured then pretends to be ignorant.

"You two are underages, I'll file in a report." Zhang Xinjie, Student Council's treasurer, disdained and went to his computer to type down an official letter of complaint and plea for investigation before being stopped by Xiao Shiqin who insist they should keep it first as loyal friends.

"Oh~ New gossips! New gossips~" Chu Yunxiu, Student Council's Secretary, giggled and wrote something in her QQ for inner fangirls' chatroom.

"So it's like that..."

"No wonder he always look tired, vice pres Ye I mean..."

"Who knew vice pres Ye is..."

"Vice pres Ye looks like he's the uke but..."

"You think so too?"

"You can't judge the book by its cover... Truly."

The student council's members began to gossip fervently, each second it become more heated. About gossips, the Student Council never lag behind.

"HE PULLED MY CHAIR WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO SIT DOWN! DON'T OVER THINK IT, GODDAMMIT!" Sun Xiang yelled indignantly, face flushed red from anger and embrassment in the face of the Student councils disbelieving look. Everyone blanked before sighing in relieve at Sun Xiang's claim.

"Ooh... So it's like that. Make sense" Everyone nodded innocently, finally understanding it.

"Next time said it less ambigously! You almost made me suffer a heart attack!" Huang Shaotian sighed and shamelessly blamed it all on Sun Xiang back.

Sun Xiang's eyes twitched, "Urgh! I'll search for him at another place!" Sun Xiang exclaimed and turned away with face flushed red.

"Ah! Alright, we'll split up then! Text me if you found him!" Huang Shaotian said and turned around too and exitted along.

*Slam* the door slammed shuts and the Student Council's office descended back to its calmness and silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Had they gone?" A messy head popped up from below the desk beside Yu Wenzhou's desk. The messy head peered curiously at Yu Wenzhou.

Yu Wenzhou sighed, "Yes, they're gone." Yu Wenzhou leaned back and crossed his arms looking at Ye Xiu, "As my vice can you stop at getting in trouble everyday, Ye Xiu?" Yu Wenzhou gave a gentle scolding look toward his vice president who is notorious to be one of the most problematic student be it with the teachers or fellow students.

Ye Xiu sighed, and scratched his head, "I did nothing." he half heartedly deffended himself.

"That's precisely why. You did _nothin_ _g_ " The President didn't even need to open his mouth as the Student Council's treasurer, Zhang Xinjie, snided sharply with disdainful tone.

Ye Xiu pouted (He never realized it was a pout and everyone have no desires to tell him) , "See? Even when I did nothing troubles still come, let alone if I did _do_ something. Trouble seems to love me..." Ye Xiu turned Zhang Xinjie's words and used it to his advantage instead as he retreats his head back below the desk.

Yu Wenzhou leaned his chin down on his palm, "Truly, everyone who loves you is a trouble," Yu Wenzhou affectionately chuckled.

"Are you cursing me?" Come a grumble from below the desk. Yu Wenzhou only chuckled fondly.

The Student Council's office descended back to its usual calmness and serenity. Everyone once again focused in their task for a moment before bustling is heard from outside again. This time it's more to the voices.

"Ye Xiu is not inside senior, it's useless even if you search there." Come Huang Shaotian's voice from outside seemingly trying to convince someone.

"Oi, are you listening to us?!" Sun Xiang exclaimed indignantly.

*SLAM*

Everyone in the Student Councils winced. Great, now that door officially need to be replaced again.

"See? It's Ye Xiu-less" Huang Shaotian pointed to convey his point to the stern looking man in front of him. But the college departement's student as well highschool's P.E's teacher assistant, Han Wenqing, ignored him and strolled inside tyrannically. The duo earlier, Huang Shaotian and Sun Xiang, followed behind him. They met Han Wenqing in the corridor earlier where Han Wenqing had asked Ye Xiu's whereabout. Sun Xiang and Huang Shaotian tried to stop the P.E's assistant but Han Wenqing disregarded them and stiol barged into the room.

"I know where to find a skipper, especially Ye Xiu." Han Wenqing said coldly and strolled behind Ye Xiu's desk and threw the chair behind the desk aside. Everyone from the Student Council acted like they're totally unattached to this problem and only continue their work with more severity on their faces whereas Yu Wenzhou's eyes flashed with pity.

Han Wenqing crouched down and blankly stared to the younger teen below the desk who are hugging his knees while blankly staring back. "You think you can hide, huh? You little shit." Han Wenqing sneered and yanked Ye Xiu out from below the desk.

"Ah... Old Han, your instinct is so sharp. How are you?" Ye Xiu asked pleasantly.

"Never have been good enough to deal with your shits, Ye Xiu." Han Wenqing growled and grabbed Ye Xiu's back collar and yanked his up like a stray cat.

""Ye Xiu!"" Huang Shaotian and Sun Xiang indignantly exclaimed.

"So You're hiding there you f*cker! C'mon! Math duel, you and me!" Huang Shaotian quickly proposed a direct challenge.

"B*stard! You owe me for this morning! Let's fight it out!" Sun Xiang cracked his fingers, disregarding the fact that Ye Xiu might not necessarily physically strong enough to fight it out with him.

"Shut up, he'll repent for skipping P.E this morning, first." Han Wenqing sharply glared and starts dragging Ye Xiu to the exit.

"How do you know I'm here, below the desk?" Ye Xiu questioned helplessly.

"Easy, I just followed the scent of utter laziness and shamelessness." Han Wenqing said and continue dragging Ye Xiu on.

Yu Wenzhou smiled ruefully, "Please take good care of my Vice Pres." Yu Wenzhou politely requested to Han Wenqing.

"Oh, I will." Han Wenqing snidely grunted.

Ye Xiu helplessly waved to his companions in the student council, "I might can't here after school. Sorry." He smiled pleasantly as he got dragged out followed by Huang Shaotian and Sun Xiang, chidding and verbally abusing Ye Xiu along the way.

""""""""…"""""""""

 _"""""""''SHAMELESS!"""""""""_ All the Student Council's members exclaimed inwardly. Ye Xiu just say that you're too lazy to come back here after school!

"Why did he become the Vice anyway?!" Liu Xiaobie, The Secretary #2, exclaimed full of question.

Yu Wenzhou smilingly shrugs, "The teachers forced him to. They hope he could at the very least be more responsible," Yu Wenzhou elaborated. "After all, with his brain he could easily be considered as the brightest genius this school ever produce. He just lacked the passion and determination." Yu Wenzhou added.

"It's been very hard especially for you, Yu Wenzhou..." Xiao Shiqin, another treasurer, said sympatheticly.

"Not really. Ye Xiu is a very good guy isn't he? Moreover, don't you think he's a feast to the eyes?" Yu Wenzhou said bluntly with a dazzling smile.

"..." Everyone went silent while once again Chu Yunxiu wrote something in her personal jurnal whispering what suspiciously like "OTP"

"... You mean like, he's our mascot?" The first year member, Zhao Yuzhe, tilted his head in askance. The rest shook their heads knowingly while Yu Wenzhou simply chuckled.

* * *

 **Finish! Whether if I'll continue and update soo it's up to my mood and imagination.**

 **Edward: Irresposible!**

 **Austin: This is why we didn't give you the permission!**

 **Charles: seriously milady!**

 **Now onto the _Hogwarts!AU_... **

**Edward, Austin, Charles: NO! NO! NO!**

 **...? Then... What AU? Oh! _AU where Ye Xiu failed to run away and forced to inherit the family bussiness?! Because he long to be a gamer he fund Glory's expansion sincerely then met with his (supposedly) fellow expert gamers?! Yes! Yes! Yes! And the romance unfold! Bonus if Su Muqiu is alive!_**

 **The butlers: NO! Don't upload anything! You just gonna raises the hostility within the readers! Your irresponsiblity knows no bound!**

 **I see... So parent!AU huh... Ye Xiu is a single father to many children he picked and adopted, like Qiu Fei, Tang Rou, Bao Rongxing, Qiao Yifan, An Wenyi, and Luo Ji...? Hmmm, which man could steal this single hot father?**

 **The butlers: Are you even listening?!**

 **Nirina: Why don't you put it on your profile first?**

 **What about a _Hero!AU?!_**

 **Nirina: Oi...**

 **We already have a mafiaAU... Hummm... Romeo and Juliet!AU?... But exactly there would be how many Romeo if Ye Xiu is the juliet?**

 **Thea: listen when your muse is talking sheon...**

 **Teaching!AU?**

 **Thun: She gets more insufferable.**

 **Hey... I've actually wrote one in which Ye Xiu and Ye Qiu escaped together... Y'know Queens? The one where my mind went awry with speculations? Because I'm certain the author really wants to convey that Ye Qii have the same talent and hidden skill like Ye Xiu in gaming but never have been excavated. I mean, I was literally holding my chest in expectation when YQ sat down intending to try Glory but sadly (NOOOO F*CK IT!) He just had to do something and rushed home ASAP. So I made one where they both run away just for my own amusement Tell mee...**

 _ **"Don't. Don't talk like leaving me all alone here would do me good. You selfish despicable older brother! What kind of brother are you!" Ye Qiu yelled as he pounded his fist to his identical twin beneath him.**_

 _ **"Alright... We'll leave together then..." Ye Xiu stroke Ye Qiu's head, deep in his heart he's also unwilling to leave his other half despite the latter planned to leave him first.**_

 _ **"Don't talk to stranger Ye Qiu, you might get pregnant." Ye Xiu sharply reminded his younger brother, protective instinct flared up as a deffense for this only darling brother of his'. Su Muqiu sweatdropped at this pair of twins.**_

 _ **"We don't accept stranger's request. My mom said many weird people outside have weird fascination over twins." Ye Xiu directly insulted with blank face. If it's only him alone he might take the offer without any consideration after all just seeing Su Muqiu's handsome and gentle face anyone would got a good impression. But his twin's presence here make him rather insecure.**_

 _ **"Xiu, we're really in need for a shelter.." Ye Qiu reminded.**_

 _ **"Qiu, Inns are not rare. Shut up and just follow me, if you don't want to get pregnant." Ye Xiu dismissed.**_

 _ **"Xiu, I'm not anymore that clueless stupid ten years old me..." Ye Qiu glared annoyedly. Since that occurence back in their younger days where their mother said "Don't let anyone touch you freely or you'll get pregnant" YX never stopped teasing him about it because Ye Qiu actually believe it while Ye Xiu at that time had completely grasped the reproduction systems.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Su Muqiu stared as Ye Xiu walked into his sight and the younger boy's lower half is not covered by that old counter anymore, "Wow, nice legs..." Su Muqiu blurted out appraisingly at how fitted his old short pants are on Ye Xiu. Before Su Muqiu knew it a plastic glass hurled square at his face._**

 ** _"Shameless! Ye Qiuuu don't come out! It's a trap!" Ye Xiu runs back to his' and Ye Qiu's room slamming the door opened. Ye Qiu's "Huh?" could be heard before the door slammed shut back._**

 ** _"Wait, it's not like that! Sorry!" Su Muqiu yelled._**


End file.
